Keri or Juliet?
by V.2.1.L.1.Z.8
Summary: Dan has chosen Keri, but when someone returns, he starts to regret the decision he made. Will her stay with Keri or Will he go to the girl know as his Juliet? If you're wondering why it's rated T', it's because in some chapters there is a lot of rumpy pumpy and that's why it's rated 'T!
1. The Kiss That Started It All:

**It's here! My new version of 'The Battle of Two Sister's'! I hope you like this one way better than the other one. Now the first chapter is horrifying and I hated writing, but just keep in mind that it's the only way to get to the good bits. But I do hope you like it. Sorry if it's short but it was just how I planned it.**

* * *

><p>It was a foggy Friday afternoon and every one was inside having lunch. Expect one, Keri had rushed outside and sat down. She was so upset and annoyed, she didn't understand why he said those words to her, she was so pissed off. Dan was leading on behind her on a few feet away.<p>

"Keri! Keri! Please, listen to what I've got to say, please!"shouted Dan.

"Just go away, I know what you think of me. Some idiot who cares only about herself, a bitch!"shouted Keri.

"I'm so sorry Keri."said Dan."I really really am!"

"Is that how you really see me as. Some girl who can't take a hint, a pushy idiotic bitch!"asked Keri.

"No! I mean yeah, it was but not any more I see you as a totally different person now, Keri."said Dan.

"Prove it! Go on, I dare you to!"said Keri.

Dan just sat there thinking what to do and Keri got up ready to just walk away. When all of a sudden Dan turns her around so that they were face to face. Dan moved in and kissed her on the lips. They moved out after 10 seconds.

"Apology accepted."said Keri.

"Good!"said Dan.

"So now what?"asked Keri.

"I don't know, what do you think we should do?"asked Dan.

"I believe that now after what has just happened we're now bf and gf."said Keri.

"Alrighty then, let's get back inside."said Dan.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit just let me get my things."said Keri.

"Okay, but don't be too long."said Dan.

Dan rushed on inside and Keri was stopped by the sound of someone shouting out her name.

**Keri's POV:**

"Keri! Keri! Great news!"shouted someone.

I turned around to see Tom running towards me.

"What's great news?"I asked.

"I just got an email from Zoe, you know your sister."said Tom.

"Yeah, what about her?"I asked again.

"She said that she's coming back to London. That she's going to start college here with us! Isn't that great!"Tom shouted.

"Oh, that's great alright."I said with a fake smile.

"I know right and she's coming back in five months!"said Tom.

"Great!"I said getting even more annoyed.

Tom left and I just sat there. I'm so annoyed right now! When Zoe gets here she's going to be all over him. I'm not going to let that happen, not one bit. Dan is mine and he will always be mine. My plan was simply and nothing nor nobody was going to stop me from keeping my man! That girl was going down! I walked off to meet Dan and I was counting the days till Zoe's arrival!

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it wasn't much but I hope you liked it and as I said it's only short because of how I've had it planned out for the next chapter. Don't forget to review and to favourite this story and if you want you could also favourite me as well. Bye!<strong>


	2. A Blast From The Past:

***5 MONTHS LATER*  
>Dan's POV:<strong>

It has been five months since me and Keri got together and I've got a special surprise for her tonight. I'm taking her to this restaurant, it's a really amazing place and I'm sure Keri will love it. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sir's voice.

"Alright class, take you seats. I've got a special announcement to make."said Sir.

"It can't be as important as our anniversary tonight."I said to Keri.

"Too right."said Keri as she grabbed my hand.

"As I was saying, we have a new student joining us today. She's been off with her family, travelling around the world for the past 4 years and she's decided to start college."said Sir.

Everyone was so fixated on seeing the new girl but I wasn't, I didn't give a care in the world.

"So everyone meet our new student!"said Sir.

Someone walked in but I couldn't see her. Her face was covered with books. This girl must love school.

"Excuse me, but where could I put these books?"the girl asked.

"Her voice sounded familiar.

"Just put them here."said Sir.

When she put the books down, her face was visible. It was a face that I haven't seen in a long time. It had put all those memories back, back where they belong. I couldn't stop smiling but I had to, I couldn't let Keri know about mine and Zoe's weird, strange yet complicated relationship that we had or may I say we use to have.

"Everyone this is Zoe! Our new student."said Sir.

"Zoe? Seriously!"said Keri.

"What's up Kez?"I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."she said.

I just focused on Sir and Zoe. She hadn't changed a bit, which was good. I'm glad that she hadn't changed.

"Zoe, why don't you go and sit right over there."said Sir pointing to the empty seat right next to me!

Zoe looked at where Sir pointed and then she saw me, she looked at me with a glare that could have killed someone with just one shot. She knew and she knew that I knew that she knew. Things were about to get really ugly around her, now that Zoe is back it is. Yeah, I'm not getting out of this alive, not unless some miracle decides to happen.

**Zoe's POV:**

The teacher had pointed to where he wanted me to sit. At first I was okay sitting there, but then I saw him, with her and I thought to myself saying you can do this, just go up to him and sit down. That's exactly what I did, I just sat down and ignored him. I was here to learn, not to be worrying about some stupid boy.

"Okay class! open your text books to page 69 and read the whole and then answer the questions in your book."said Sir.

So I may or may not have eavesdropped onto Dan and Keri's conversation. What I wasn't jealous or anything, just curious.

"So tonight I'm taking you to this really amazing restaurant for our five month anniversary."said Dan.

"What's the name of the restaurant?"asked Keri.

"Now if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it."said Dan.

"Please Dan! I really want to know!"begged Keri.

"Fine! The name of the restaurant is 'The Royale Palace'!said Dan.

OMG! NO! NO! NO! Dan was taking her there, but that's where... no he can't, but why? Now I'm seriously pissed off. I don't want to see them two there, together tonight!

"OMG Dan! That's the most amazing place ever, you're the best boyfriend ever."said Keri snuggling into him.

"I guess I am."said Dan looking at me, but I turned around.

After that I heard something that I've been waiting for ever since I sat down, the bell. I picked up all my things and rushed off foir lunch. When I did het there I was looking for somewhere to sit when I bumped in two very familiar faces.

"Tom? Aneisha? Hey how are you guys?"I asked.

"Zoe! We're doing alright, well I would say more then alright isn't that right babe."said Aneisha looking at Tom.

"That's right, honey. Aneisha and I are together."said Tom.

"Congrats! I knew you two would get together one day. You guys make a cute couple."I said.

"Thanks, why don't you sit with us."said Aneisha,

"Just us three?"I asked hoping to hear a yes.

"No, it's going to be the five of us, you know Tom, me, you, Dan and Keri."said Tom.

"If it's alright with you I'm just going to sit on my own."I said.

"Why don't you want with us?"asked Aneisha.

"Why do you thing."I said as we all looked over to the table filled with laughter.

"Zoe, we're so sorry."said Tom.

"Don't be, it's what I get for leaving."I said as I walked off.

I started to walk to an empty table when I saw Dan and Keri. He started eating his pasta but then he started feeding it to Keri and they were smiling at one another. Dan had turned and saw me, I looked into his eyes and turned away to sit at the empty table on the other side.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, now trust me it will get better in the next chapter and chapter four. Till the next time, Liz xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
